dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Soc *Romeo Parker - Romeo Beckham *Jillian Karlsson - Abigail Breslin *Sagittarius Anastas - Jade Thirlwall *Newton Oliver - Cole Pendery *Sadie Schmidt - Sadie Robertson *Wesley Atwell - Aaron Tveit *Preston Young - Evan Peters *Tessa Blackheart and TJ Blackheart - Jennifer Lawrence *Nolan Cook - Harry Styles *Pandora Hathaway - Katelyn Tarver *Ruxin Hemmings - Brenton Thwaites *Torrance Heilberg - Katheryn Winnick *Andrew Paxton - Ryan Reynolds Reserved: *Christian Serratos *Alyvia Alyn Lind (future - Dove Cameron) *Hayden Panettiere *Louis Tomlinson (Name: Louis Daucus?) NOTE: If one of my reserved models is already taken, please owl me and we can fix whatever problem there may be - I don't want to cause problems and it was probably just a mix-up. GG * Maia Mitchell - Erwyn Walter (Future) *Sidney Fullmer Erwyn Walter Current Actress's *Zoe Aggeliki - Hekate Olympian *I don't even know... User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 *Seo-Huye Rin - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim NamJoon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Kim Hyunil - Klaus Backus *Jeon Jungkook - Oliver Coastillon *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong(Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Yoo Youngjae - Chase William Solace *Bang Yongguk *Kim Himchan *Kwon Ji-yong/G-Dargon Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Robbie Kay (Jesse Donaghue) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) *Margot Robbie (reserved) *Ed Holcroft (reserved) *John Boyego (reserved) *Matt Hitt (Robin Elmersson) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Na Min-Seo, Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4MINUTE) * Na Eun-Hyung , Song Minho/Mino (Mino of WINNER) -- * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Nam Tae-hyun (Taehyun of WINNER), reserved for Seong Yoongi * Lee Han La (Halla of The Ark), reserved for Kwon Jiwon * Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS), reserved for Kwon Jimin * Kang Min Hyuk (Minhyuk of CNBlue), reserved for Quinn's brother. MetroMara *non-negotiable *reluctant, but might be willing to share *i'm probably willing, but please ask ---- * Katrine Glyndwr-Schmidt - Sophie Nelisse * AA Evans, Francesca Michielin/ Ellen Page (older) * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig (semi-active) * Niall Mason, Evan Peters (as he is already shared with Soc) * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland (inactive/kinda shared with bond) * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick (inactive) * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Taissa Farmiga (already shared with lyss) * Anika Ziegler, Birgitte Hjort Sorensen * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart (inactive) * Alexandrine Himmelreich, Emmelie de Forest * Mississippi Ashford, Behati Prinsloo (already shared with jaye) * Chicago Appledore, Max Riemelt * Astrid Sørensen, Dakota Fanning * Debrah Scarlett (reserved for Elisa Beilschmidt) Blue Butter *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Felicity Blake, Shailene Woodley Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Taissa Farmiga (Reserved) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Inactive Characters *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo) *Mark Tuan *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) Sync Jaye *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Matilda Price/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) *Avalon Robbins/Maddi Bragg/Gigi Hadid (future) (Sybil Whittley) *Laneya Grace/Kristina Bazan (future) (Tessa Bellerose) *Mathilda Bernmark (Audrey Clarke) *Luca Hollestell (Sofia Fleming) *Julian Morris (Shane Barnes) *Dylan O'Brien (Wesley Griffin) *India Eisley (Victoria Torres) *Alexandra Daddario (shared with appledore) (Emmelie Rybak) *Daisy Clementine Smith (Kato Dupont) *Gal Gadot (Reserved) Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Inactive *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved - future November twins) *Morgan Lily Permission from Omnia - (Reserved, future Kimi's Baby) Oli Active Characters *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo, Diego Barrueco *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Future Characters *Frankie Tsao, Kim Jin-Hwan Reserved Models *Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Godfrey Gao Carnarvan *Ava Sambora - Reserved *Ryan Guzman - Madan Atherton *Matthew Josten - Winston Wolf *Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Ian Nelson - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Jake T. Austin - Hank James Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis *Dena Kaplan - Natalya Kazakov Sophie Kibethastarael *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Kiko Mizuhara (Aline Selwyn) *Marcus Hedbrandh (Gabriel Merciers) *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Winnie Harlow (Eilidh Murdoch) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models unless absolutely necessary and under certain circumstances. Thank you for understanding. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Wolfram Beilschmidt — Theo James *Tilly Evans — Diana Pentovich | Anastasiya Logvinova (future) | Emma Dumont (future) | Scarlett Johansson (future) *Leon Schmidt — Ben Bowers *Celyn Edillon — Kim Chiu *Gino Seo — Lee Min-ho *Svetlana Vasilyeva — Vlada Roslyakova | Sasha Pivovarova (future) - Exotic * Conrad Brandt — Tobias Sorensen * Maiami Appledore — Katarzyna Konderak * Brianna Montgomery — Cristina Ferndandez Lee | Kim Dani (future) | Arden Cho (future) Inactive, but still in use * Cecilie Eskildsen — Tiera Skovbye * Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley (future) | Tiffany Alvord (future) | Alexandra Daddario (future, shared with Jayesephonedes) * Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer (future) * Silena Bennett — Melanie Laurent (future) * Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger * Lucien Verlac — Dominic Sherwood Reserved * Sylvia Kleinstein — Sofia Wells * Stefanie Scott * Karlie Kloss * Amanda Seyfried * Pyper America Smith * Suzy Bae LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Florrie Arnolds - Mason Blue *Uriah Shelton - Nikolai Dalton *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan – Zachary Bishop *Rowan Blanchard – Autumn Summers *Xavier Serrano – Fallon Summers *Charlotte Free – Kinsley King *Peyton List - Calibri Castellan *Sean O'Donnell Elentári of the Stars Active Characters (7): Meredith Foster - Isabel Castillo-Chambers Alycia Debnam Carey - Avalon Callaghan-Neuer Alexandria Morgan - Alyssandra Liddell Adelaide Kane - Aikaterine Vassalos Yulia Rose - Rosalie Draganov Sky Ferreira - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos Semi-Active Characters (2): Rachel Hilbert - Ophelia Bellavance Daria Sidorchuk - Evangeline Aleksandrov Sandbox Characters (5): Alexis Ren - Octavia Kovalik Marie Avgeropoulos - Elena Cavanaugh Polly Ellens Smith - Seraphim Ivanovich Jodelle Ferland - Shiloh Wittelsbach Model Bank (1): Alissa Violet Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) Inactive * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Drew Roy (Kole Whitacre) * Leore Hayon (Lilah Whitacre) * Baptiste Radufe (Oliver Whitacre) Up for Adoption * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) Inactive * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) Inactive * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) Inactive * Josh Henderson (Lincoln Sherwood) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Inactive ThatBloodyMuggle *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - Cristiano Bianchi *Will Darbyshire - Will Bennett *Grant Gustin - Teddy Blanchard *Dianna Agron - Amelie Leclair *Danielle Campbell - reserved *Jack and Finn Harries - Elijah and Edmund Wilde BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Kim Yukwon (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Kim Hyuna (Reserved, Quinn Jung) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Roh Jihoon (Reserved, Holden Schmidt) *Lee Sungyeol (Reserved, Vin Byun) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos credit to Oli for unknowingly teaching me how to organize active * Brighton Sharbino | Saxon Sharbino (future) | Ashley Benson (future) — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Morgan Lily | Rosie Tupper (future) | Sasha Pieterse (future) — Elodie Schonewise * Bella Thorne — Tamara Vasilyeva * India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Aspirin Beilschmidt * Nam Ji-Hyun (Jihyun of 4Minute) — Kresselia Moon * Anna Speckhart — Nausikaa Argyris * Aleyna Yilmaz | Rhian Ramos (future) — Rawiya Sassari in limbo * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate * Vanessa Hudgens — Zoraida Marasigan * James Reid — Valentin Fernandez * Lily Collins | Taylor Marie Hill (future) — Asia Gretani reserved * Josephine Skriver * Kristina Romanova * Moon Hyuna (Hyuna of 9Muses) * Julia Barretto * Maja Salvador * Chloë Grace Moretz MinaTula If You Wanna Share a Model...: you don't even have to ask you have to ask, but I'll most likely say yes ask, and I'll say yes 50% of the time not negotiable at all *Rachael Taylor (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Ella Purnell (Juliana Sparkle) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Alessandra Ambrosio (Hazel Albertson) *Hailee Steinfeld (Evelyn Maersk) *Paris Berelc (Clarissa Padmore) *Anastasia Milli (Estelle Maersk) *McKenna Knipe (Marina Solberg) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Adele Exarchopoulos (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) *Bobby Lockwood (Alexander Albertson) *Hanna Koczewska (Aríella Ingolfsson) NAP #Nina Dobrev - Maple Syrup #Taylor Momsen - Violet Champagne #Kathryn Bernardo - Dalisay Bonifacio #Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman #Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick #Adele Exarchopoulos - Arabelle Chevalier #Amelia Zadro - Carissa Porter #Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson #Amanda Steele / Lily Loveless (Future) - Phoebe Blake #Raffey Cassidy / Kacey Rohl (Future) - Penelope Seymour #Elle Fanning / Dan Howell (Future) - Kyler Fields #Mia Hays - Kyra Carroll Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ *Mackenzie Foy/Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Frieda Rose/Cassadee Pope - Arizona James *Mateus Ward - Reynard Ilan *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards *Colin Ford - Tristan Mitchell-Anderson *Julie Saner - Elly Maersk *Stefania Owen - Mona Chambers *Mia Hays/Kimberly Perry (reserved) *Jensen Ackles - Alexandru Vladimirescu *Kerti Pahk - Athena Olympian *Kang Chan-Hee/Kanata Hongo - Syncopation Anderson *McKenna Knipe - Hanna Solberg Shared with Mina *Lee Hi - Naomi Sunto *Andrew Garfield - reserved Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Hecate Grimm *Matthew Glen Johnson/Liam James - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Sami Gayle - Brianna Richards *Scarlett Rose Leithold - Rebecca Ortiz *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Harry Shum, Jr./Jamie King - Dagger Fournier Madeyefire model sharing legend: willing to share negotiable non-negotiable *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young *Tyler Posey - Levin Rivera *Jeri Ryan - Irene Cox *Benedict Cumberbatch - Reserved *Daisy Ridley - Reserved Neo *Austin Butler - feel free to take *Dane DeHaan - feel free to take *Nolan Gerard Funk - feel free to take *Camren Bicondova - feel free to take Dmullins *Harvey Newton Haydon - Neil Blake * Max Irons - Christian Maiocco * Teo Halm - Warren Cloud **Andrew Garfield (Reserved for older Warren) Manolo *Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther *Chloe Norgaard/ (reserved) *Andrés Mercado (reserved) *Jorge Blanco (reserved) CanBoy67 *No Way Jose *80% Chance ill share *50/50 *Yes but please ask *Ophelia's Model: Ophelia Swenson *Preston's Model: Preston Swenson Hug Cartel *Roan Nordell - Quvenzhane Wallis **Yara Shahidi (reserved) *Jackson Sills - Mateus Ward Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress